New Ninja In a New World
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: After Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion defeat Shao Khan in the final war against Outworld, Khan uses a spell that sends them to new world where they aren't the only ninjas around anymore. After being separated and waking up outside one of the five villages watch as the legendary warriors take on new challenges and pass their incredible powers to their students. Romance comes later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, but I am looking forward to the new game enjoy please review.**

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Scorpion or Kyuubi speech"**

'**Scorpion or Kyuubi though'**

** New Ninja in a New World**

** Chapter One Arrival and Meetings**

War has always been, and it will always remain. It tears countries apart, and spits families down the middle. It can either punish the wicked or torture the innocent, it can be used to end empires or raise them to new glory. But war always has a cost whether it is lives, freedom, or reputation. Nothing is safe from the raging fires of war. In short war is eternal and it is full of lies, despair, and pain.

And war is where we are now in the thrown room of the emperor Shao Khan, who was looking out into out world as it was loosing it's final war against earth realm. "Fools it doesn't matter if my armies are destroyed. I will simply return to the nether realm and find Quan Chi and Shinnok they still have the realm of chaos at their back and with two more realms and what ever remains of my army here I will return and crush you under my boot you pathetic worms." He then hears the battle raging outside his palace and sends his guards to go join the fight and defend out world to the death. He then turns to look out the window and sees Raiden fighting Motaro in the distance and can see by the way that his warrior is stumbling to get up that he too has lost. He then opens a portal to the nether realm and just when he was about to step through he is sent flying back into a wall. "Who dares to hit the emperor of out world you will die a slow painful death for that!" Shouts an enraged Shao Khan. HE then sees an agent of the nether realm step out, it was Scorpion Quan Chi's personal body guard and assassin, **"Greetings Shao Khan I'm here to inform you that the nether realm is under new rule and you are no longer welcome."** The emperor stands up blazing with anger, "And who is now in control?" The ninja smiles under his mask, **"In control now is Noob Saibot thanks to Havoc myself and these two."** Then out of the portal stepped out the two best assassins of the Lin Kuei Smoke and Sub-Zero. "I see then I can also assume that both Quan Chi and Shinnok are dead." Sub-Zero then answers the power hungry emperor, "Yes all of your allies have been killed in both the nether and chaos realms. You are already fighting a loosing battle Khan."

"It may be a loosing battle, but I will win the war, and when I do I will kill all of you even if it takes me another thousand years you will all die!" Smoke then slips into his Mi Tzu fighting stance while Scorpion readies his ninjato while in his Moi Fah stance, and Sub-Zero creates an ice sword while getting into a Shotokan fighting stance. Shao Khan then summons his hammer, "You three will be the first to feel my wrath. I will paint my new palace thrown with your blood and decorate it with your bones."

Scorpion looks into his eyes with hot burning vengeance in his glare, **"For the honor of the Shirai Ryu, and for my family I will have your head monster."**

Sub-Zero now has twin ice swords and prepares to strike, "For my brother and what honor the Lin Kuei have left."

Smoke also readies his hands which are now vibrating at an extreme speed, "This is for all those you've killed bastard."

"Then let us begin!" Shouts Khan and the three ninja begin their attack. Sub-Zero and Scorpion attack head on with a sword in each hand both dodging Khan's hammer and slashing away at the emperor. During the fight Khan is cut pretty deep when Scorpion uses his hidden kunai to slash across his torso, but he manages to dodge, however did not see Sub-Zero coming from above and suffered a laceration to his side. The duo keeps up their sword attacks making sure to not take huge risks and be hit by that hammer. However while in the middle of the mayhem Khan almost forgot about Smoke that is until the man dropped on to his back using his vibrating hands to tear open one of his muscles. Khan then uses some of his magic to repel the man who simply teleported away in a cloud of smoke. He then reappears next to his comrades with his weapon of choice the kusarigama but instead of a club on the other end it was another scythe blade giving him more attack options. Sub-Zero then thinks of a plan to keep Shao Khan on the defensive so there will be less risk in their attacks. "Alright here is the plan Smoke can you keep him in the air if I give you the chance?" His best friend nods, "And Scorpion if you get the chance fry his ass." The undead ninja looks and smiles at his new friends and partners in crime, **"With pleasure."**

They then charge at the emperor weapons drawn. Scorpion launches his spear at Khan, but it is deflated back at him thanks to his emperor's shield. He recovers then teleports in a blaze of hellfire. Meanwhile Smoke and Sub-Zero attack in combos to maximize the damage, Smoke comes in with this twin kusarigama slashing in a circler fashion centering Khan for his friend who doesn't let his hard work go to waste he jumps into the air and summons an ice hammer and tries to slam Khan onto the ground, but Khan dodges. But out of nowhere Scorpion reappears behind the emperor and performs a leg take down, to which he quickly had to move out of the way as Sub-Zero froze the ground where Khan was lying freezing him. It was then that Smoke ran to him before he could escape and violently began to vibrate his feet to where they acted almost like spears. But before they could land a direct hit Khan broke loose and drew his hammer and landed a deices blow onto Smoke sending him across the room and crashing into the wall, he then sends three energy spears towards Scorpion who dodged them all before teleporting planting three body shots to Khan's side, but is quickly knocked away when he is hit with the hammer to the legs. It was then that both Smoke and Sub-Zero began to attack again with Sub-Zero performing an ice slide that under Khan and he then turned quickly to send a blast of ice knocking him even further into the air. Smoke then teleports rapidly around Khan getting in two to three good shots each time before disappearing into smoke again.

He suddenly stops and Khan gets a break just long enough to see Scorpion in front of him. He is then grabbed a flung down to earth he then lands on his head before he is crushed under a hammer of ice, then stabbed twice in the back by two kunai and brought up to Scorpion's level then sent down to the ground again, but with much more force onto his neck cracking and or breaking some bones in his back.

He then slowly gets up to see blasts of ice, smoke, and fire moving straight at him. "Fools," he then activates his emperor's shield and sends them all back each finding their mark in the ones that threw them. Sub-Zero was the first one up who then fell back into a tomb of ice and reappeared behind Khan with a hammer that looked exactly like Khan's, but when he tried to strike his hammer was caught and he was kicked in the gut across the thrown room he lands with a thud. "Lin Kuei fool you can not defeat me. Thousands have tried and not one has done it, so what makes you think that you three can do what armies could not? What makes you think that you have a chance?" Then in a flash of fire and the sound of metal piercing flesh Scorpion stood in front of the emperor with his ninjato in his gut spilling a large amount of blood, **"Simple we know your weakness and when your opponent shows weakness…**" He then uppercuts the emperor into the air before shooting both hidden kunai from his wrists into his head and chest, he then proceeds to slam again onto his neck probably breaking ribs, vertebrae, and fracturing the skull in the processes, **"You make him suffer and in your case it was your arrogance that will be your down fall."** Said Scorpion who looked at his mangled foe pleased at his work he then has his sword teleport to his hand, and sheathes it with his other. His two Lin Kuei comrades then join him, and they look at each other and smile. they split up Smoke going left, Sub-Zero going right, and Scorpion heading straight at Khan. "YOU WILL DIE MORTALS! FOR I AM SHAO KHAN CONQUEROR OF WORLDS AND YOU SHALL TASTE NO VICTORY THIS DAY!" He then summons his hammer and slams it onto the ground creating both an earthquake and a crater. All three warriors are tossed into the air before energy spears stab two of them. Smoke and Sub-Zero are pinned to the wall and only Scorpion remains free, but he is in a one on one fistfight with Khan and it's not looking good.

"Is that your best? I thought the last Shirai Ryu would be a little more challenging, but that doesn't matter though for you will die." He then grabs Scorpion by the arm and goes to break it, but before he does Scorpion uses this opening to kick out his knee. HE then teleports behind him and performs a few strikes and using his Hapkido training is able to dislocate Khan's shoulder giving him enough time to free Smoke from the spear by over whelming the energy in the spear. "Thank you Hanzo." Smoke says on his knees trying to stop the bleeding in his chest, **"Don't thank me yet this fight isn't over."** Smoke nods then they both charge the wounded Khan. Smoke vanishes only to show up again behind him and in perfect motion and timing performs a tag team combo with Scorpion. He kicks Khan in the back of the knee making him go down while Scorpion's side kick lands directly onto his temple stunning him long enough to quickly free Sub-Zero who freeze his chest wound. "Hanzo, Tomas let's finish this quickly if we don't then we are finished. We need to both immobilize him and destroy him in one swift combo Smoke use Judo to get him on the ground, then I come in do my part then it will be up to you Hanzo to end it. After that if he recovers Tomas use your vibrations to destroy his arms, and Hanzo put a hole through his chest when I'm done freezing him. But in order to freeze him the way we need him to be it will be up to you two to keep him in place. Does everyone think this will work?" Scorpion was the first to respond, **"It has to if not then we will surly die."** Smoke has to agree with his ally, "I agree with Hanzo this is our last shot if we fuck this up then it will only be Hanzo vs. Khan and that won't end well for anyone." Sub-Zero looks to his friends and can see the determination on their faces this has to work or else.

They begin their final assault with a distraction Scorpion summons hellfire from beneath Khan and he jumps to avoid only to see Sub-Zero throw three ice spears aimed for his head and throat, but he simply dodges two and catches the last, "Is that your best?" But the answer to that question very clear when he felt a pair of arms out of nowhere and he then found himself falling backwards until his head was slammed onto the ground almost caving in his skull, he then slowly picks himself up only to receive a boot kick to the face only damaging his skull worse than before. He then gets up faster than expected and Smoke turns to teleport with Khan hot on his heels, he does manage to move and instantly Sub-Zero appears from an icy grave like teleportation and begins the next phase. By freezing and then tearing out Khan's stomach, and once again smashing his skull with a head butt. So with the front, back, and right sides of his skull completely turned to powder, he then watches as Scorpion appears from a fiery hole in the ground and finishes off his skull by smashing it with a punch fueled by both rage and fire before stomping on the downed mans ribs piercing his lungs. 'Son of a bitch my entire skull is almost caved in from this shit, I've got to find another way to end this.'

But he was never able to come up with a plan as both his legs were stabbed by Scorpion's chained kunai he then sees Sub-Zero preparing a freeze attack. Realizing he's in the way he tries to form a spear, but then feels a burning sensation in his arms. He then looks to them and sees smoke coming from his arms, and not even ten seconds afterwards his arms fall to pieces right in front of his eyes, then the pain an extreme amount of pain rocketed through his body and he howled in agony at the lose of his arms. However he is then feeling almost the exact opposite of what he felt about ten seconds ago he feels cold slowly spread through his lower body and looks down and sees a thick layer of ice rising up his legs. He then feels the coldness of the ice slowly climbing his body until it reaches his waist. **"Shao Khan you have no idea how many we will avenge with your death after all when did you loose count of the billions of souls you either killed or consumed in your ten thousand year life. Now they will be free."** Said Scorpions who had a ball of fire in his hand he then launches the fireball straight through Khan's chest making him easily see through. 'I have one last chance to kill them and I don't care if I have to face Onaga in front of the elder gods this is for my satisfaction. To remain undefeated with all those who challenged me dead.'

The three simply stare at the almost lifeless corps that is now Shao Khan. They would have left him to die if he were anyone else, but this is someone who you want to make sure is dead or it will come back to bite you. They turn to see all the damage they had caused to him and the damage that he had caused them, and over all it was pretty bloody. But they then hear a low whisper like chanting coming from Khan who as they can see is moving his lips so the chanting must be coming from him. "What is he saying?" Smoke asks confused as he has never heard that language before. And like his friend Sub-Zero had never heard it either, but Scorpion had an idea as to what it was so he listened closely to Khan.

"Kope, Kun, Nay, Uche, Kzxy, Dty, Dty, Maoe, Ormw, Jusm Dut, Sil, Fsu." He then turns and begins to think about where he had heard it before then it clicked and he then grew worried and acting on instinct shot out his kunai into Khan's throat stopping the chants. "YOU FOOL DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DOEN!?" Screamed a very panicked Khan, "Hanzo what is he talking about?" Sub-Zero asks his friend, **"That was the ancient dragon language that Onaga spoke to Khan when he was emperor. I knew this because of some text written in the nether realm for the dragon king's servants when they appeared form time to time."** But right after he finished explaining this he then burst into flames screaming in pain then just faded into a dark hole in the ground.

"What did you do!?" Yells an angered Smoke, Khan starts to cough blood and he ties to tell them, "I was speaking the dragon language, and the original spell was to kill you all via your own magic, but because of that dumbass I never finished, so that spell changed into a transport spell sending him to another realm. But don't worry the spell was meant for all of you so you will be joining him soon." And true to his words Smoke started to shake uncontrollably before coughing up a huge cloud of smoke and when it cleared he was gone. Sub-Zero then saw his own ice slowly crawling up his legs and torso so he quickly makes an ice spear an plunges it into Khan's head and then ripped it from his body and tossed it somewhere to be found by an earth realm soldier later, then slowly, but surly he faded to darkness.

Four miles out side Kirigakure

Two people were running full speed through the forest after the failed assassination attempt on the fourth Mizukage Yagura. The first was a taller man with combat wraps around his face and a huge sword on his back. He was taking the young boy he had rescued as the last member of his clan, or so he thought. "Zabuza-sama look over there is that ice forming out of the ground?" Asked his little stowaway apprentice Haku. So he also looks over there and sure enough there was a huge chunk of ice forming out of the ground with what looked like a man inside, "Well I'll be damned it looks like you're not the only clan member to survive lets go see if he's awake, but stay behind me I don't need my weapons dyeing on me. Understand?" Haku nods at his master and they slowly approach the ice to see a man who looks like a ninja, but he has no headband to tell which village he is from maybe he could tell them. "Stand back." Haku does this and sees Zabuza raise his sword and slice right through the ice and frees the man, who then springs back to life and summons an ice sword.

"Who are you and where am I?" They look each other dead in the eye and can see that this was a misunderstanding. So they put the weapons down and continue to stare, before Zabuza broke the silence, "If you want to know that first we need to move as this area is not the friendliest place if you catch my drift?" Sub-Zero nods and they run deeper into the forest together.

Hours later

The three of them were now on a boat to the other four elemental nations and after an explanation about who they were Sub-Zero or Kuai Liang as they knew him had just finished telling them about his past and the other two that came to the world with him after Shao Khan's defeat. Zabuza looked at the ninja with wide eyes, but still saw the potential for him to be a teacher to Haku after all he would need a guide and he was the only other person who could use ice, and from what he described then Haku would be a force to be reckoned with. That is if he will stay with them. "So Kuai, where will you go from here?" And Kuai thought about this for some time it was a simple question, but he had no idea what to do now. Should he look for Hanzo and Tomas or remain with these two and explore? When all of the sudden he grabs his head in pain it starts off as just a slight headache but it quickly turns worse he is now on the floor in pain with Zabuza and Haku looking at him like he's gone insane, "Zabuza what's happening to him? Is this normal for shinobi?" Haku asks concerned for the other ice ninja, "I don't know Haku his vitals aren't going to critical so that means he is in no danger, but other then that I've got no clue as to what is happing." They can only stare as he slowly calms down and sits up, "What the hell just happened Kuai?" Asks a somewhat concerned Zabuza. Kuai just sits for a second and slowly breaths before speaking to them. "I don't know how, but somehow information just flooded into my mind I know how to use chakra, I know all the hand signs for ninjutsu, and genjutsu, and I know how to put those two parts together for ice style." The two look at him with faces of astonishment before Zabuza hands him a piece of paper, "Here if you know how to manipulate chakra like you claim then we should see what type of chakra you have."

Sub-Zero takes the paper and pumps chakra into it, and after a few seconds it becomes soaked and then tears in two confirming that to use ice in this world one must be able to use both wind and water. "Ah so it appears that your magic as you claimed has turned into a kekkei genkai which means that your body must be trying to convert to the change in your environment." Stated Zabuza, but Sub-Zero was not listening he was thinking about what he was to do with new potential powers with both water and wind. He then thought that his best choice would be to stay with them and learn as much as possible. "Hey Zabuza, Haku I've made up my mind I think I'll stay with you two for now until I find Hanzo or Tomas." The two missing nin smile one for the reason of another deadly ninja at his back to protect Haku and the other for a second teacher.

Meanwhile Near the Cloud Village Hours Earlier

Smoke woke up to a surprise when he checked his body there were no wounds in his chest from the spear so he can only assume that the spell healed him by accident. 'Where the fuck am I?' He then begins to look around the place fro any sign of life when his head explodes with information (like Sub-Zero's but he doesn't know that) after what felt like hours of knowledge being crammed inside his head he then looked at his hands and started to perform strange signs with them almost as natural as if he knew them his entire life. But he was brought out of his stupor when he heard someone talking.

"Come in base, come in. This is scout squad 26 we have visual of an unknown shinobi permission to engage?" He then waits anticipating an attack and prepares to teleport when he hear the response, "Negative do not engage see who he is first before going in blind." He visually relaxes before calling out to them, "You can come out now I heard you when you made that call to your superiors." Smoke then sees four men and two women drop from the trees and he had to admit he only thought there were five so he was still recovering from either the spell or that information overload.

The one looked like the leader spoke up, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He then decides to ask his own question while answering the first, "My name is Tomas Vrbada, or you may call me Smoke as my former code name was. And as for what I'm doing here I don't know I woke up here not too long ago, so if you could tell me where I am that would be appreciated." At this the ninja look at each other before one speaks up, "And why should we tell you if what you say is true then where are you from and how do we not know you are an enemy?" Then Smoke replies in a low threatening voice with killer intent implanted into his words, "If I wanted you dead. You would be dead." At this the other s grow cautious accepted for the one who asked the question, "Ha that's laughable the man who's lost his way in the world and thinks he can kill us!" Then Smoke smiles and disappears in a cloud of smoke, "What?!" The man stated concerned he then heard the voice behind him. "No not them. Just you." He then swings his short sword trying to take the man's head off, but it goes straight through the smoke cloud that was there he turns back around and sees the man's fingers vibrating and is stabbed in the forehead by them. He then feels an extreme heat flow through his body, and begins to see smoke coming through his skin and melting his entire body, and his teammates can only watch as he is slowly melted by the heat from the smoke.

After the hallowed out corps of a man falls dead on the ground a larger man with what looked like eight swords on his back walks up to Smoke. Smoke could describe this man as one thing, unsettling. The minuet he walked up to him he could sense that somehow he remotely felt like Scorpion, because some-where deep inside of him there was an…unnatural energy that coursed through his veins, but that wasn't the only thing unsettling about the man his entire appearance said that he was not to be fucked with, but he allowed him to draw near. "I've never scene a smoke kekkei genkai. What clan are you from and where do you come from?" Tomas looked at the man hesitantly answering, "I come from earth realm from a country called the Czech Republic. And as for my clan they are known as the Lin Kuei, but since I'm not from your realm you probably never heard of either of those names." All those that were there stood in confusion before the large one stopped the silence.

"What ever the case may be A would love to have a new ability in our village's military. So I'm going to offer you a deal. Either you come with us and become a recognized shinobi of the cloud, and are forgiven for your crime of killing this one. Or you may leave, but be warned you will hunted down and killed for your crime against the cloud. So which will it be?" Smoke smiles and runs one of his hands through his smooth silver hair, "Well when I weight my options the choice is quiet clear. I'll go with you…um what is your name?" At this the others in the group paled for what was about to come next while the one he was talking to smiles a very toothy grin, "Yo the names Killer Bee, but since you may know me well, you may call me Kirabi!" (I know that was pretty bad I'm sure the real Bee could come up with something better) The man now known as Bee shouts to which Smoke only sweat drops, "Now I've got a condition never try to rap again while I'm around bee-sama ok?" Bee only looks the other ninja before nodding, "Ok." And they then leap towards the cloud with four other ninja who looked like they had just witnessed a miracle.

When they all arrive at the Raikage's tower Smoke's situation is explained to only A and Bee before the Raikage is left to make a decision about Smoke's possible ninja career. "So from what I can tell you and these other two were all sent to our realm as you put it. And your magic has somehow turned into chakra and kekkei genkai, but we have to check. Bee give me the chakra paper in the cabinet behind you we need to test his chakra to see if his magic has really transformed into chakra." Smoke then grabs the paper offered to him and starts to do what the info told him to do and started to pump chakra into the paper. And after about five seconds the paper split in half then caught fire. Smoke sees this and then says the phrase that he and Scorpion would say before battle, "You know what they say, where there is smoke there is fire." A looks to his new warrior, "Indeed it appears that your strongest property is wind with fire as a secondary. So your smoke magic has transformed into the necessary properties of wind and fire to produce a smoke kekkai gankai." The Raikage looks at his new ninja and smiles seeing that indeed this man is already jonin level or higher he hands him his Kumo headband and hands him the keys to his new living quarters.

After this Smoke bows then teleports to his new home. The remaining brothers look at each other before Bee asks his question, "So what are you going to do with Tomas? I mean should we test him and his skills before giving him a few servants or what did you have in mind?" A looks at his younger brother, "I think we give him a squad of genin first, and then a few high level missions. After all his specialty was assassination." And from that day life was about to get a lot more interesting for the ninja of Kumo, after all where there is Smoke fire would surely follow in this case hellfire.

Out side Konoha - The night before Sub-Zero and Smoke came into the world

Scorpion woke up in the middle of a forest and from what he could tell it was around midnight maybe a little later from the position of the moon. He then began to wonder around the forest trying to figure out where he was at, **'This looks like the forests of earth realm, but something is off they feel like they were created by someone. And I've never heard of a warrior that could create an entire forest.'** He then explores a bit further when he hears the cries of a child, **'A child this far out in the forest? Perhaps he had gotten lost or an animal just scarred him.'** But the more he listened to the cries he could hear two things that changed his mind. One those were cries of not just fear, but terror or the fear for one's life. He knew this because he had made those cries himself before dieing, and he made many other warriors cry those very same cries. And two he heard shouts angry, hate filled shouts like "Die Demon!" At what he could only guess would be the child. **'People terrifying a child that is unacceptable, he may be a demon perhaps he is like Baraka or Reptile. Either way a child is still a child and those who harm children do not deserve to live!'** HE then performs a hellfire teleport to see where the cries came from.

And that brings us to a six-year-old Naruto who was currently running for his life the villagers and a few shinobi and chased him outside the village walls so he knew now that if he was caught then he would surly be killed. But as fate would have it a six-year-old can only run so fast so far and he succumbed to fatigue and dropped to the ground with a thud. He then heard the villagers closing in on him fast and closed his eyes, but strangely after a sudden surge of heat there was no beating, no stabbing, or even insults. He then looks up to a strange yellow clad ninja that he had never seen before with one sword in his hand pointing at the villagers. **"You disgraceful, ignorant bastards! How dare you attack a helpless child! This may be the most pathetic thing I've ever scene in my entire life, you low down, self righteous, pricks! Is this what you do in your god forsaken village? Torture a child he doesn't even look old enough to start using…"** Scorpion was cut off when a surge of knowledge was crammed into his head making him fall to the ground in pain, but after a few short moments he regained his footing and picked up his sword.

"Ha what was that about god forsaken? Well that was Kami telling you to get the fuck out of our way!" Yelled one of the villagers, but when they saw the look in this strange ninja's eyes they saw soulless white eyes that almost looked like the eyes of the Hyuga clan, but these were a pure white, almost like the undead. **"I'll give you one chance to leave or I'll show a real demon. And that is no empty threat."** They looked back and forth between each other and the ninja making their choice, and they chose wrong, "Up yours demon lover you die tonight with the real demon."

Scorpion then turns to terrified Naruto, **"Close your eyes little one and cover your ears. You don't need to hear this. Yet."** And doing what he was told Naruto covered his ears. **"Now then allow me to introduce myself."** He then reaches under his mask and lifts it off to reveal that he had no skin under his mask, and the skin that was there to begin with had disappeared as well. And all the flesh that covered his skull was now replaced with a huge burning inferno**. "My name is Hanzo Hasashi, but I'm better known by my code name Scorpion. And I don't why I'm here, but fate has a weird way of giving people what's coming to them! Now you will feel my wrath!" **He then slams his hand onto the ground and out come two what the villagers can only describe as demons. They had skulls for faces with curled ram horns on the sides of their heads, and their lower bodies were deprived of skin, and in their hands looked like battle-axes of some kind. **"Go my warriors kill all who stand in your way!" **And with that all three-hell fighters charge at the stunned crowd, who can only stare at the oncoming danger, like sheep to the slaughter. And that would be the best way to describe what happened that night as there were screams of pain, the sounds of swords and axes slicing through flesh, and the smell of burning flesh courtesy of Scorpion.

After what seemed like hours to poor Naruto he felt a hand on his shoulder then a rush of both speed and heat. And when he opened his eyes he saw that he was near a lake with the strange ninja washing blood off his clothes. **"Come here boy,"** Naruto not wanting to be rude to the man who just saved him draws closer, **"What's your name boy, and why do you feel familiar to those of my realm?"** Naruto looks at him a little puzzled at what his savior had just said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I can guess that you think I'm a demon too don't you?" Hanzo looks at as if he was studying him for some reason, **"I can tell you now that you yourself are not a demon, but there is something about you that feels off. Perhaps**?" He then goes through his new list of skills that his brain was given and starts to send chakra into the boy making a tattoo appear on his stomach. **"Ah so it appears that you yourself are not a demon, but in fact you have one sealed inside of you."** Naruto looked stunned and could only think of one demon that the villagers hated more than anything the Kyuubi no Yuko the demon that had destroyed the village six years ago. **"Now then with that out of the way I have a serious question for you Naruto. Seeing as your entire village wants you dead, what if you were to come with me? I can tell that you have great potential. And to waste such an opportunity would be foolish so what do you say? Would you like to come with me to find my two friends and while with me learn all that I can teach you?"** Hanzo then waits for a second before a crying Naruto tackles the master assassin to the ground, "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! Of course I'll go with you! You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you sensei!" Scorpion couldn't help but see a little of his own son in Naruto as he too was like this when he had offered to teach him martial arts, **"Naruto from now on you are to refer to me as Hanzo-sensei or Scorpion-sensei, and also know that your training will be rough and you will be expected to adapt or die. Is that understood?"**

Naruto only gets up in attention, "Hai Hanzo-sensei!" Scorpion smiles at his apprentice then reaches into a bag that he took off on one the chunin he killed in the mob and pulled out two slips of paper and handed one to Naruto and held the other in his left hand. **"Now Naruto this is to see what type of chakra you have so do as I do understand?" **The blonde student nods, then Scorpion pumps chakra into the paper making it turn to dust then catch fire, **"That means that I have both the fire, and earth properties so now you try. Ok. Concentrate on the paper try to put as much as you can into the paper." **Naruto does as instructed and after about a minuet of him concentrating it splits in half then crinkles up, and finally erupts into flames. **"Excellent work Naruto this means you a strong wind property along with lightning and fire. But unfortunately I don't know a lot about wind and lightning. So we will focus on training you in your fire ability, taijutsu, kenjutsu, stealth, intelligence, and assassination-skills. And if we happen to find some lightning or wind users or scroll in our travels then we can use those for your training. Now then Naruto lets try and get some ground from that former home of yours."**

Again the blonde boy smiles and nods his head, "Hai Hanzo-sensei."

**Well that about does it for this new story. Please leave a review about what you thought and I'll read them for two reasons one I like reading them and two they give me ideas. **

**Also I'm thinking about a Naruto Bleach crossover where the main characters would be as follows**

**Naruto, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nagato, Itachi, Ulquiorra, Minato, Kushina, Hinata, Neji, and a few others that I don't want to give away.**

**So yeah leave some food for thought. Stay cool guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or MK

Chapter 2-Sensei and Students

Scorpion and Naruto have been walking for some time it had been a few days since they left together via hellfire teleport, and Naruto couldn't be any happier. He had his own sensei that had saved his life and had taken him away from the village that hated him although he was quiet sad that he didn't get to say good-bye to anyone. 'Man I hope jiji can forgive me, and those nice people in those masks especially the one with weird silver hair. Oh and the lady one with purple hair she was nice too, and that other one with the weird eyes he was cool. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye, but sensei said he had to look for his friends and I can't wait to meet them they sound like really cool people.'

He looks to Scorpion who was deep in thought, **'How am I going to do this training a child? Perhaps I could train like my father trained me, but that requires him to kill at a young age so he can learn to accept the reality of what we do as ninja, but where to start? We could start by giving him his first kill, then we work on physical strength, and I'll try to use this new knowledge of chakra to see what the boy can do with fire before moving to more impressive training methods.'** He then senses a lone traveler in the road and senses that he is a ninja from another village, '**Perfect. He might hate it now but this is for his own good.'** He then turns to Naruto, **"Naruto stay here I'll be right back."** He then vanishes in a flash of fire and leaves some singed earth beneath him.

Kugo was on his way to the leave under the disguise of a peace treaty with Konoha on behalf of his home village Kumo. His façade was that he was there to sign a peace treaty and visit all the major clans of Konoha, but his real mission was to kidnap an unsealed Hyuga child for the purposes of breeding the bloodline into Kumo's military. He was going over escape plan just incase he needs a quick get away when he suddenly felt s surge of heat behind him. He turns around in a defensive stance incase it was an enemy, but the man he saw had no way to identify which village he came from. "Who are you and where you from?" Kugo gets no answer so he tries to intimidate the man, "Do you know who I am? I'm a jonin elite from Kumogakure and have been chosen by the Raikage for an important mission to the leaf. So if you are a leaf shinobi stand down I come in peace." Again he gets no answer, he only sees the yellow clad ninja reach for his swords. "Well then you're not from Kumo or Konoha that's for sure." He then unseals his own sword, **"You will be the first to die from my student's hands. But for now I'll make you slow enough for him to kill, now let us begin Kumo ninja."** Scorpion then draws his swords and charges head on to meet the cloud ninja in mortal kombat.

They clash in a fury of strikes creating sparks with each clash and Scorpion can see that apparently jonin were a lot tougher than the ones he killed outside of the leaf. While Kugo was having a tough time trying to get the upper hand his opponent had two swords while he had one so he was at a disadvantage if he was parried. He sees that whoever this is, he will surly loose at a kenjutsu battle, so he gets some distance before flying through hand signs. "Try this on stranger, **Raiton Wall of Sparks."** He then slams his hand on the ground sending a huge wall of lightning at Scorpion. **'Hmm interesting he might have a few scrolls that we can use and he defiantly has some good equipment the kid should be very appreciative of this.'** HE then escapes thanks to his hellfire teleport and appears behind the cloud nin and performs a leg takedown bringing him to the ground. HE then jump back flips off the Kumo nin and does a short series of hand signs, **"Katon Rising Fire."** His hands then glow a bright yellow and he struggles to raise them. But as he does fire burst out of the ground under the Kumo nin and it quickly rises and becomes more intense the higher he raises his hands. Kugo recovers and leaps into the air away from the fire, but can still feel it even though he is quiet a distance away, 'Man this guy is unreal I've never seen fire this hot if that touched me I'd be cooked for sure.' But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the name of another jutsu that he had never heard before, **"Katon Hellfire Drill,"** He then sees the yellow ninja completely engulfed in flames and then rockets with the speed a well thrown kunai towards him while spinning making it look something out of a nightmare. (If any of you know where I got this from good for you. If you don't this is how Scorpion activates his new X-ray move in MK X)

Thinking as quickly as he can he substitutes for a nearby log and watches from a safe distance as his opponent crashes through almost five or six trees before stopping. He pales a bit thinking about what that could've done to him, but shacks those thoughts he summons a messenger hawk from a special scroll and writes down his location and the urgency of the message that he needs support and sends it away. Scorpion sees this and tries to kill it with a kunai knife, but is blocked by the jonin, "I'm not going to lie this is actually a fun fight for me, but all fun and games aside you are trying to kill me. **Raiton** **Bolt Breath jutsu."** Kugo then inhales air before exhaling bright blue bolts of lightning. Scorpion is hit with this attack and stubbles a bit before dissolving into earth, "Earth clone. Shit where is he?" His question was quickly answered when he felt the sharp end of a kunai knife stab him the left shoulder, **"GET OVER HERE!"** HE then feels the kunai's blade spread apart into four sides hooking the flesh in his shoulder before getting dragged through the trees and into the face of his opponent. Before he can do anything about the pain in his shoulder or even grab his tools he is side kicked in the gut before being slashed across the chest twice then getting a fire fueled back flip kick to the chin breaking some teeth.

He lands with a thud on the ground and starts coughing up blood on the ground, he looks up to see Scorpion sheath his swords and start on a jutsu so he reaches for one of his scrolls before unrolling it and biting his thumb and rubbing blood onto it, **"Futon Great Wind Barrier."** Then out of the scroll a huge cyclone of wind emerges to both surround him and do some hefty damage to Scorpion. He is satisfied to the mangled corps of his mystery foe being tossed around like a rag doll into trees, the ground, and some nearby rocks. Satisfied with what the jutsu did he draws a kunai knife and walks to the corps of his opponent, "Good fight, but in the end I win." He then stabs his lifeless opponent, but the moment he does a fiery explosion sends him flying burning his chest almost to the bone, "What the fuck was that?" HE asks coughing up more blood, **"That was a hellfire clone. Now those people you sent for they could be awhile, but I don't want to take any chances. ****Doton Earth Spears"** Then from out of the ground four spears shoot out two impaling his hands and the other two his shoulders. He cries in pain but receives a kunai to the throat silencing him, but not killing him. He can only watch helplessly as his attacker disappears in a fiery blaze, only to return with a child. **"Now Naruto this is going to be your first kill so do it quick, and make it clean. But what ever you do don't stare into their eyes. It will only make it harder on yourself. At for least now" **Naruto can only stare at the man who has been impaled and what looks like burnt and slashed open with a sword, "Hanzo-sensei are you sure about this training I mean he can't move what good would it be to kill him now, he'd die eventually." Scorpion looks down at the little blonde and can see that he is hesitant, **"Naruto there is something that you must know. In life there is death that is simply the honest truth, things are born and some time later they die. The only difference is when and how. Now think about why we kill. If I killed you now do you think that would make me a bad person?"** Naruto looked at him petrified in the fear of his only friend trying to kill him, and nodded his head yes. **"Well what if I killed a murderer that killed children.?"** Naruto shook his head no, **"And that is what I'm trying to train you in Naruto. You must not only be willing to kill, but also know when to kill. If everyone killed everything all would perish in endless and mindless violence. People kill when they need to kill, whether it is to protect your home, loved ones, or yourself. You must be willing to kill in this life or else someone just might kill you. Now then will you kill him?" **

Naruto stood still for a time before a voice in his head calmly started to talk to him, **"Kit there is something about this guy you might want to know." **Naruto was still calm thinking about what was going on so he continued to listen and let the voice speak. **"He is a servant of the Raikage, and the Raikage has ordered that someone façade a peace treaty with your home so they could sneak in there then steal a Hyuga child in the middle of the night. But this guy volunteered for the mission because of his hatred towards your home. Will you let him do that to your home?"** Naruto said in his mind, 'No I don't want someone from my home to get hurt, but I don't want to kill him.' He says his voice almost giving out, **"Then think of this as mercy. Are you going to leave him there in pain or are you going to set him free?"** Naruto then made up his mind and struck the jonin with kunai through the skull killing him instantly. And then Naruto let go and left his body there with the same face of acceptance still on. He then ran to Scorpion grabbed onto his leg and cried himself into unconsciousness.

When he woke up he saw Scorpion sitting in front to him with his legs crossed meditating and next to him were six scrolls, a dozen kunai, and three-dozen shuriken. He slowly gets up and sees his sensei turn towards him. **"Ah good you're awake then we can start your training. You got lucky kid the man that we ran into happened to have five lightning and one wind style jutsu scrolls. And since I'm not the greatest with Futon or Raiton these will help you tremendously. Now then Naruto let's talk how do you feel about your first kill?" S**corpion asks his little minion. Naruto is still for a time before responding, "Well a voice in my head said he was going to do bad things to my home. And it also said that killing him quickly was better than letting him suffer a slow death." His teacher raises an eyebrow, **"Voice in your head? Do you mean the demon sealed within you?"** Naruto nods his head, **"Well then it appears as if I'm going to visit him. Come over here Naruto." **Naruto complies with his sensei's request and walks over to him. He then sees Scorpion perform a long set of hand signs before his hand glows a dark yellow color and places it on his head before everything goes black. He wakes up in a sewer and hears two voices. One being Hanzo-sensei and the other one he has only heard twice once when he had to kill the cloud nin and the other when a man by the name of Danzo talked to him. "Hanzo-sensei who are you talking to?" The undead ninja looks to his fellow demon and they nod to each other before addressing Naruto. **"Naruto this is Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune the demon that has saved your life before. Now before you freak out not all of us are bad no matter what people say. Understand?"** He nods still somewhat scarred of the Kyuubi. **"I can see that my host doesn't trust me completely yet. Don't be afraid little kit you and I can accomplish many great things together. And if you don't trust what Hanzo just said then maybe this will help you understand?"** He looks to Scorpion who then turns to Naruto and then takes his mask off to reveal the fire-covered skull that was Scorpion's true face. Naruto stood in amazement at the reveal of his sensei's true face, both demons were expecting a terrified reaction from the boy, but they got quiet the opposite, "Oh that's awesome my sensei has fire for hair! And the Kyuubi is huge no wonder everyone is so scared of you! You could crush buildings, this is so cool you two are the most awesome people I've ever met!" The other two sweat drop at the sudden change in Naruto's attitude and can only smile afterwards. **"Very well then kit let's see how you handle the training."** Scorpion also had to put his thoughts into the pile, **"Naruto when we are done with you, that ex-village of yours will fear you for a different reason rather than just being my jinchuuriki.**

Meanwhile in the Kumogakure

Smoke was being evaluated on his skill as a jonin, they already knew he had plenty of skill, but this was to see exactly where he stood in their ranks. Among those who were in the room he recognized A, and Bee, but there were a few others that he didn't recognize like the woman Samui, her brother Atsui and a man by the name of Darui, and some of the older members of the village he didn't bother paying attention to their names. So he brushed it off as he thought they were the village elders or council members of the village. It was then that the Raikage spoke up, "Alright Tomas we will be testing your abilities to see where you stand. Have you been able to see what else you can do since being transported to this world?" Smoke nods to the Raikage, "Very well then first we will test you in taijutsu against two other jonin." He then snaps his fingers and two more men enter the room, they are dressed in standard cloud jonin uniform and have a displeased look on their face, "These two will fight you in a one vs. two match taijutsu only no ninjutsu or genjutsu. If you beat them then this portion of the test is over. But is you are defeated then we will have to judge your performance to decide on whether or not you are qualified to become a jonin. Now begin!"

Almost immediately the other two-shinobi charge at Smoke in a pincer movement to trap the jonin hopeful, but to their surprise he jumps straight into the air above their heads and using incredible strength grabs one by the face and throws him into his friend. They quickly recover and go in head on with a blur of punches and kicks. Smoke will admit these two were good in a tag-team fight, but he has fought better tag teams with stronger partners and has come out on top so this was nothing new. (Sector and Cyrax) So using Judo Smoke is able to use one's momentum against the other breaking their teamwork and using techniques from Mi Tzu is able to bring them to their knees with a series of well-placed palm strikes and kicks. Both stand up again, but are much slower than before, "Are you two slowing down on me? I don't want this to end too fast or else I'll be bored for the rest of the day." This enrages the two jonin and they come at him again. Smoke smiles at their eagerness to fight so again he goes on the defense and flips over a kick then grabs his opponent by the shoulders slamming him head first on the ground knocking him out cold. The second continues for a time and Smoke can see that he is the better of the two actually landing a few good blows to his chest. "While you were the better of the two it's time to end this." He then deflects a kick coming from the side and uses this time to get in landing a multitude of palm strikes crushing the man's ribs, before he finishes it with a spinning heel kick to the temple and a jump back kick to further damage the man's rib cage possibly puncturing his lungs.

A looks at his warrior impressed at his taijutsu skills and can tell that he will produce impressive students and offspring, "Well done Tomas your taijutsu is well beyond what I though it would have been. Now then have you discovered talents for genjutsu, ninjutsu, or both?" The Raikage asks, "Well the medics say that my reserves are above average for jonin level, but to use the smoke kekkei genkai it requires quiet a bit of control. So to answer your question I'm capable of doing both." A smiles having a well round teacher a students is always better. "Well then let's test genjutsu next." he then snaps his fingers and another woman walks in then bows to him. "We will now test your genjutsu you are to have a game of wits with Takiu until one of you is unable to escape the illusion. You may begin when ready."

This Takiu woman was the first to go casting a mid level genjutsu that made the world spin out of control forcing Smoke to his knees. But he quickly overloads it and escapes. (Listen I don't know how exiting genjutsu can be. Trust me is sounds cool, but to type an entire match of one after another is kind of redundant. So use your imagination Smoke casts three more she is able to break all those, and he is trapped by her fourth and most powerful one ok. Now onto the ninjutsu.)

"Very good Tomas to be able to escape three of her genjutsus is quiet impressive. She is one of our deadliest genjutsu wielders almost to the point of Kurenai Yuhi the genjutsu mistress of Konoha. Now then the final test is of course ninjutsu. So we will have to go outside for this one. And as I remember you had the fire and wind properties along with your smoke kekkei genkai. And I can't have you accidentally killing my ninja so you will be supplied with clones for targets. Now if you will." They then go outside the Raikage mansion to his personal training grounds and Smoke can see that it has taken its fair share of abuse. Smoke then walks to the center of the field and waits for his target and right before his eyes appears a water clone supplied by Darui, he quickly goes through hand signs and stops on the dragon seal, **"Futon Pinpoint Tornado."** he then breaths into his hands and out of them comes a small, but very fast tornado that obliterates the clones and the trees behind it with a same motion as a drill. "Good now lets see what else you can do?" More clones appear and begin to charge at Smoke so flying through another long series of hand signs he stops on the rat seal, **"Futon Wind Dragon jutsu."** Then the wind behind Smoke begins to blow violently before forming a somewhat green looking translucent dragon with glowing white eyes the dragon then destroys every clone with ease and Smoke is left waiting for his next target. Which appears rather fast with a lightning jutsu ready so he does a short series of hand signs then slams them on the ground, **"Futon Great Wind Barrier."** Then all around him a dark grey tornado forms protecting him from the attack and also destroying the clone, but his rest is short lived as another water clone comes in with a tanto drawn ready to strike him down. But another wind jutsu stops him in his tracks, **"Futon Hurricane Hands jutsu."** Smoke's hand then become whirlwinds of wind energy which throws the clones across the field dispelling on impact with ground. However the final jutsu was unique as it can also disrupt genjutsu while dealing damage to the opponent so he asks for one clone to be put in a genjutsu while another attacks him. They look at each other for a minuet before they see, **"Futon Wind Disruption jutsu."** and from his mouth came an ear-rupturing screech followed by a huge gust of wind. After words they look to see that the second clone really is released from the genjutsu, and they look at him with questioning faces. "Allow me to explain Raikage-sama. That jutsu requires more control than chakra as it's main purpose is to disrupted the flow of chakra on the person being affected and distracting the opponent by hurting their ears which is then followed by the blast of wind, destroying the target." The Raikage looked at him impressed at what he had discovered, and looks at the confirmed wind jutsus that he has shown.

**Futon Pinpoint Tornado- C-rank**

**Futon Wind Dragon jutsu- A-rank**

**Futon Great Wind Barrier- B-rank**

**Futon Hurricane Hands jutsu- C-rank**

**Futon Wind Disruption jutsu- B-rank**

"Well done Tomas I know you can master more wind style jutsus in do time, but five jutsus in a short amount of time is quiet impressive. Next we will see fire style." He can see that he will be given no targets for this one as it is quiet easy to see the use of fire style attacks.

Smoke starts on a short series of about five hand signs ending on the horse seal, **"Katon Twin Dragon Cannon."** Then both hands become engulfed in a blazing hot flame, before they he launches them at amazing speeds at two separate trees and the dragon shaped fireballs drill through the tree completely. The Raikage sees this and can tell that it is a quick fire jutsu that can get someone out of a tight spot in a moments notice, even if it wasn't that powerful. "Alright then proceed Tomas." Smoke then goes through a very long set of hand signs before ending on tiger seal, **"Katon Ancient Blaze jutsu."** And seemingly out of nowhere four building size dragons made of fire appear and circle around Smoke then are sent out into the sky where everyone in the village can see four massive explosions. A, Bee, Samui, Darui, and Atsui looked at him in astonishment. "Tomas when were you able to perfect such a powerful jutsu?" Asks a non-rapping Bee, "Well Bee-sama since that jutsu was so powerful I was only able to perfect three fire style while wind style came to me more naturally, so I was able to master more." They all accept the explanation from Tomas and can see that he needs some time to recover from that last jutsu. So the Raikage sends someone to go get Tomas some water and while they wait they continue to talk about the powers that Smoke has mastered. "Tomas you said that you have mastered five wind style and three fire style, but what of you kekkei genkai?" Asks the curious Raikage, "Well Raikage-sama my kekkei genkai is progressing faster than both of my base elements. The reason I think is because I use it more than either of my base elements, and that I could only use it when I was in my own world seeing as I was unique in that factor." Just then the servant came back with a glass of water that had a storage seal on the bottom. Smoke thank him then drinks about six glasses of water before he goes to the center of the training ground to perform his last fire style. He takes in a deep breath, **"Katon Searing Net."** Then both of his hands become engulfed in a dark orange fire before he turns to face two trees standing alone, "Capture," he then throws the first fireball on his left hand, and everyone watches as it explodes into a net made of pure fire chakra wrapping around the tree. They then turn their attention back to Smoke, "Kill," then he throws the net on his right hand, and like the first it too explodes to reveal a chakra net, but instead of wrapping around the tree it passes right through. There is a moment of silence before they all watch as the tree falls to pieces. "Very impressive Tomas. One designed to capture a target alive, and one to kill on sight." He then began to write down all the jutsus for Smoke's fire style.

**Katon Twin Dragon Cannon- C-rank**

**Katon Ancient Blaze jutsu- S-rank**

**Katon Searing Net- B-rank **

After a short rest for Smoke to recover some chakra, the Raikage moves onto the next and final part of the evaluation. Test the effectiveness of the Smoke kekkei gankai. "Alright, well done Tomas you have shown us your abilities for taijutsu, genjutsu, as well as fire and wind ninjutsu. But now it is time we test your kekkei genkai smoke-release. You may begin when ready." He then turns to his brother and can see the shit-eating-grin on his face, "Is there something you know that we don't Bee? If so do enlighten us." Bee only smiles, "Oh you'll find out just by watching." After hearing that the others beside Bee grow even more curious at what Tomas can do.

He begins with his first jutsu, but it only requires the boar sign, **"Kemton Vibration Shield."** He then slams his hands together and starts to vibrate his entire body at super sonic speeds. The people that were watching quickly grew confused at what this jutsu actually did so deciding to test its name Bee throws his pencil with lightning chakra added. But to their shock the second it touches him it splinters into a million pieces. "So you figured it out." They then look to see Smoke standing in the same spot with a look of pride on his face. "Tomas please explain that 'cool' jutsu you performed, and how it was able to destroy Bee-sama's pencil?" Asks the calm yet curious Samui. "Well Samui the jutsu is a defensive jutsu that can destroy kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, and almost any kind of lightning style attack." The Raikage then grew a look of shock that a jutsu so simple could be so powerful. "Well then Tomas let me ask you this. If your jutsu can destroy items and jutsus what happens if someone were to use taijutsu on that shield?" Smoke smiles under his mask, "Simple Raikage-sama. They die." Everyone looked at him in both horror and amazement, "But there are two weakness to this jutsu. The first being I can't move while its active which means I'm vulnerable to seals and explosives which brings me to the greatest weakness. It is useless against fire style, the reason it's effective against lightning is because wind is the main base for this jutsu." Accepting this answer they move on to the next jutsu.

Smoke then goes through similar hand signs for the earth clone jutsu, but adds roughly four more stopping on the ram seal, **"Kemton Kemuri Bushin no jutsu."** They then watch as four copies of him appear out a dark grey looking smoke. Samui, Darui, and Atsui look on in amazement, "Raikage-sama th-that's the Kage Bushin no jutsu! Isn't that one of Konoha's forbidden techniques? How is this outsider able to perform such a jutsu? Unless he is a Konoha spy!" Shouted Atsui. Smoke of course never even hearing about Konoha until he studied it in a book not to many days ago, can only be offended by the outburst, and decides to show them another jutsu in order to shut Atsui up. "**Kemton Smoke Transport."** He then throws a small ball of smoke at Atsui's feet and he disappears into the smoke, only to reappear above Tomas and is rewarded with a jaw-breaking uppercut to silence him. Smoke then walks over to him and picks him up of the ground by the collar, "Now you listen here you little shit. My last jutsu is called smoke clone jutsu for a reason, and you'd better remember that before you start to question my loyalty. Understand?" Atsui can only glare because he still in recovering from being transported by that last jutsu. "Fine, but I'll be watching you." He then walks back over to his seat where he is then hit upside the head by his sister for embarrassing himself in front of the Raikage.

"Now that, that's over Tomas you may continue, but first tell me how the two clone jutsus are different?" Smoke thinks for a time, "Well from what I've read the shadow clone makes a distinct sound when used and dispelled, almost like a poof sound. But this jutsu is silent as the night. And this jutsu only works like a water or earth clone jutsu so any hidden affects the shadow clones may have isn't present in this jutsu. And that one I used to move Atsui is a quick escape for comrades that have been captured or star to fall behind. They then appear above in order for you catch them since the only down side for the allies is that it somewhat drains your chakra. " The Raikage looks to Tomas then to Atsui, and sighs, "Continue Tomas." He then goes throw a another set of hand signs before stopping on the monkey sign,** "Kemton Smoke Escape."** He then vanishes into a quick cloud of dark smoke before he appears behind Darui and Bee. They turn with no level of shock in their eyes seeing as he left them a pretty easy way to sense him. Next after stopping on the tiger seal, **"Kemton Volcanic Ash,"** then from his mouth Smoke ejects a large cloud a lethally hot smoke covering the area in front of him. And to show off his stealth he performs, **"Kemton Thin Cloak."** He is then suddenly surrounded by a very thin transparent smoke that blends light around him.

And then for the final jutsus Smoke had something special planned. His deadliest attack and a trump card that no one would see coming. "Umm Raikage-sama I only have two more jutsu to show, but they are by far my deadliest kekkei genkai related ones that I know." The others perk up a bit after hearing this. "Well then by all means do go on." Smoke then performs a long series of hand signs even longer than the ancient blaze jutsu a while ago to which he finally stops on the rat seal. **"Kemton Black Death." ** He then releases a massive amount of black smoke that has the medics in the building very, very worried with alarms going off in their heads. The Raikage looks at the huge cloud that is slowly moving out towards the rest of the compound. But as it nears him and his group it moves around them and all other cloud ninja and civilians. But as they can see all other life around them is dieing at an alarming rate. Birds dropping from the sky, mice and insects dieing under the building and ground. But everyone can see as it suddenly starts to rapidly disappear as if it were never there leaving a trail of dead rodents and birds in it wake. After coming out of their shock the five stare at Smoke who was on his hands and knees breathing pretty hard from the monstrous amount of chakra that he just used. The Raikage was the first to speak, "Tomas what the hell was that? Were you trying to manage pest control, or were you actually trying to come up with a decent jutsu?" Smoke recovers enough of his strength to talk, "No Raikage-sama that jutsu kills anything that it breathes it in whether it be ninja or fly. I had it move around you which requires both more chakra and more control to prevent any collateral damage." At hearing this the Raikage looks on in amazement at the level of control that Smoke has, 'Kami has given me a superb warrior. And a bloodline that can become a rival even to lava, dust, and boil release. This is going to be quiet interesting.'

He then sees Smoke go through a very familiar set of five hand signs that he had seen countless shinobi do during the third war. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu."** They then watch as Smoke slams his hand onto the ground as a circle of seals surround the area around his hand. Then came a cloud of white smoke, which grew darker, and darker until it was pitch black and they heard some sort of heavy breathing mixed in with a low growl. They look as the black smoke clears to reveal Tomas standing in the middle with a creature floating next to him. This creature had no eyes, rows upon rows of sharp teeth, five dagger like claws on each hand, and no legs, but instead produced smoke from where its legs should have been. "Raikage-sama, Bee, and others allow me to introduce you to my summons. The Enenra. This is a shapeless being which makes it ideal for stealth and infiltration, it can't be hurt by an kind of physical weapon, such as knives, swords, and other kinds of ninja weapons. It is also capable of flight making it also good for quick escapes if you are low on chakra." They all stare at the creature before them and to be honest none of them felt completely comfortable around it. So the after checking to see if that was the last jutsu he writes down the kekkei genkai jutsus.

**Kemton Vibration Shield-B-rank**

**Kemton Kemuri Bushin no jutsu-C-rank**

**Kemton Smoke Transport-B-rank**

**Kemton Smoke Escape-C-rank**

**Kemton Volcanic Ash-A-rank**

**Kemton Thin Cloak-B-rank**

**Kemton Black Death-S-rank**

And as a bonus a summons

**Kuchiyose- The Enenra-A class summons **

They then leave the training field. To go fill out the papers necessary for Smoke's enlistment. But along the way the see a frantic messenger running around the corner towards the Raikage, "Raikage-sama, Raikage-sama! Please come quick it's urgent, something has happened to Kugo!" A panics thinking that Konoha found out and was preparing something so he quickly runs with the messenger taking Samui, Atsui, and Darui with him leaving Bee and Smoke together. Smoke looks on with curiosity about what just happened, "Hey Bee-san what the hell was that?" Bee was also trying to figure out what that was about, but dismiss it. "Oh probably the Kugo was being a fool instead of doing what he was told. But that doesn't matter now let's see about what happens next for the black mist of Kumo." Smoke sweat drops at already being given a nickname by Bee, "Let's get this over with."

Meanwhile the Raikage was in his office with his bodyguards, three members of Konoha's ANBU squad, and an ambassador from Konoha. "Are you sure about this? That the person is responsible for the death of our peace ambassador is the same that killed twelve civilians, five genin, and two chunin?" The silver haired ANBU responds, "Hai Raikage-sama, and will also believe that he could be heading this way. When we got the message about your jonin Kugo needing assistance with a ninja that was dressed in yellow with no village markings we can only assume that this is the same man that killed our citizens and ninja. And with your permission we would like to put together a joint task force in order to hunt this fugitive down." The Raikage thought about this decision for quiet some time. He knew that with a joint mission this alliance would grow much stronger much faster. But in order to obtain the Byakugan he would have to bide his time. But with a strong alliance with Konoha came with a cost, Iwa would cancel any kind of trade or military backing because of their strong hatred for Konoha, but he could gain the support of Suna as well. So he looses one ally and gains two, and with the Kiri in the first stages of a full-blown civil war after Zabuza tried to assassinate the Mizukage. So it was still in the air about who they would join depending on who won. "Darui assemble some ninja and let the two ANBU guide you. You will be in charge for this mission, but Weasel and Cat are able to give orders to our men understand?" He nods then leaves the room leaving only the Raikage, Samui, Atsui, the Konoha ambassador and Dog.

"Now then Raikage-sama shall we move onto the peace agreement?" Asks the ambassador, "Yes lets." They then list what each would gain from this alliance.

"Both would receive economic and military aid if one should ever fall onto hard times. Both would open their boarders for the allies of the village unless it was harmful for that village or the other. The chunin and jonin exams were now open to Kumo if Konoha should hold them, and Konoha was welcome to Kumo's exams. Both were to hold a meeting in the land of iron every three years for the Hokage, Raikage, and Kazekage, as well as represented clans for the three major villages. And both villages were allowed to keep their individual village secrets." After going over details concerning fugitives from both villages, a brief history lesson about the cloud, and a long talk concerning Iwa and Kiri. They both singed the treaty effectively completing the alliance.

Meanwhile the ANBU and Darui had assembled a combined force of about fifteen ninja that was to be slit into three groups. Weasel was to take group one north, Cat was to take group two south, and Darui was to take the last group west. They then exit the village and spread out in order to find the culprit. They continue to search long into the hours of the night, but the only thing they are able to find are the charred remains of a bandit caravan on the north side. But other than that there was no evidence that he had ever been there. So unfortunately the ANBU and cloud ninja had to report that the first joint mission between the two villages was a failure, all be it a very cooperative failure.

On the other side of the nations in the river country, Zabuza, Haku and Sub-Zero were in a small fishing town on a business meeting. Sub-Zero and Zabuza were now partners thanks to their impressive ninja abilities, but unfortunately Haku was both too young and did not have enough training to join his teachers on jobs. So the deadly duo was headed for the meeting place where they would meet the client talking along the way about the training that they had been doing since the Cryomancer's arrival. It had started off as Sub-Zero starting to master his wind and water chakra, he had Zabuza to teach him water style, but for wind style they had to find jutsu scrolls for that. And they were both teaching Haku all they could, Sub-zero starting to teach him how to use cryomacy, which is where he can summon ice swords, knives, and hammers out of thin air, to the point where he would no longer need kunai or shuriken. But as they grew closer to the meeting point judging from the walkway they were on had changed form dirt to cement he decides to ask his partner about the job, "So Zabuza tell me once more about the client."

"Well the client from what my contact has told me, he is a powerful kingpin that owns half the city. As for his reputation he isn't notorious for betrayal, but I'd still be on guard if I were you." Says the swordsman, Sub-Zero looks off into the distance to where they can see a large compound quickly approaching, "That looks to be the place. So how do we do this? Do we go through a window, the back entrance, or do we just walk through the front door?" His masked partner looks at him for a second before they both smile under their masks. "Front Door it is then."

**All right I'm done with this one. And I know that there isn't a lot of Sub-Zero, Haku, and Zabuza, but they get the next chapter as the main focus with check ups on Scorpion and Smoke **

**I figured this is what I do each chapter will mainly focus on one of the three, while smaller check ups are given for the other two so you can see a chunk of one and still see small bites of the others. **

**That is until they all meet up eventually. **

**Please leave a review of what you thought and if you want check out my profile. I put a few different stories that I want to do and I want to see which one or ones you all like.**

**Stay Cool. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or MK

Chapter 3 As Time Goes On

The businessman known as Jaaku was sitting in his privet office waiting for the missing ninja he hired to arrive so he could hand them their target. 'From what I've heard this Zabuza character he has quiet the fearsome reputation after he tried to kill the Mizukage. But I've never heard of his partner. This Sub-Zero, just suddenly appears and from what I can tell he appears to have a unique ability in the form of ice.'

He then looks down to his drink and brings it to his lips, but before he can take a sip he hears his guards down stairs scream in pain and panicking he sends his elite guard down, but keeps his number one by his side. After the shouting and painful sounding screams stop he again tries to sip his drink only to find out that it was now completely frozen, and he could see his breath. And as fast as he could he leaps out of his chair and sees that both ninja he hired were right behind his chair and he never heard a thing, it was then that he knew he picked the right men for the job.

A few minuets earlier Zabuza and Sub-Zero were at the door of their client's location. "So then Kuai how should we do this? Do you want to freeze the door then go in weapons drawn or how would you like to do this?" Sub-Zero thought for a small time then places his hand onto the door and begins to turn it to ice, "No lets go with the first idea. After I finish with the door we go in and do what we do best. But no killing I don't want to give the client a reason to betray us." His partner nods then gets into a stance that allows him to spring forward quickly. A short time later Sub-Zero finishes the door and smashes through with a single punch. Zabuza just shacks his head to when he first saw how strong Sub-Zero was, and he had the stupidest look on his face trying to understand how he was so strong without using chakra.

After breaking in the guards in the building immediately charged at them and tried to subdue them, but to no avail, as they were thrown across the room with ease from Sub-Zero's and Zabuza's punches and kicks. As they continue to fight through the canon folly of low-level goons the two actually grow bored in the middle of the fight and just keep pressing on. "This is much duller than I thought it would be, Zabuza lets finish this quickly and get on with the job. At least then we can get paid." Sub-Zero says while holding one goon by his throat. The swordsman looks over to him and sighs, "Fine I'll make this quick." He then drops two more and they both perform the body flicker technique and appear behind their client Jaaku and to have a little bit of fun Sub-Zero activates his own jutsu, **"Hyoton Ice Gauntlets."** Which covered his arms from his shoulders to his fingers in ice that was hard as steel. But it also dropped the temperature in the room considerably freezing their clients water and making the water in their breath visible.

They see their client turn around and from what they can see he came up to about Sub-Zeros' shoulders and had very pale grey hair yet he didn't appear much older than shinobi he hired. HE wore an expensive purple robe that looked like it didn't help him the slightest with the cold so he was shacking quiet a bit.

The man next to him was a missing nin from Konohagakure with his headband tied around his right bicep, and he appeared to have the Konoha flack jacket on as well. He appeared to have a scar that ran from his left eye all the way down to his jaw. He had straight almost spiky black hair that that came down to the top of his spin and he looked like he was around chunin rank judging by the his reaction time and the way he carried himself. They turned their attention to Jaaku as he was beginning to speak.

"Ah good you've arrived, and judging how fast you made my security staff look like a bunch of bumbling morons you two will perfect for this job. Now I will introduce you to my bodyguard. Shima Nara." They look to the Nara and can see that he was, as you would expect of the famous clan, lazy as humanly possible. So when Jaaku points to his drink then a cigar they watch as the Nara does about two hand signs then heats his room a bit and lights the cigar for his employer. If a Nara would get off their lazy ass to do something then that said he paid good money for his jobs. So Sub-Zero also deactivates his ice jutsu.

"Now that the room is no longer freezing, we may begin with business. I have called you two here today because I know that you are some of the best that money can buy, and I like the best, but I don't like competition. So here is my situation, my company is trying to expand into the lands of fire, wind, and lightning. But there is another company that is blocking my way into their borders and I need the head eliminated, or else I loose everything. You see the land of earth has lost its interest in my services, and with the land of water in a civil war thanks to you." He points at Zabuza, "I don't have enough clients to keep my operation in check, and I'm losing money faster than I can make it." The two ninja look to one another and then decide to ask a few questions.

"Why are you only after the major lands instead of smaller lands such as, the rain, waterfall, grass, or even the wave?" Sub-Zero asks, "MY services are needed in larger cities and ninja villages that can afford to pay me. You see I'm working on controlling a construction monopoly and with this rat out of my way I will have total control." The two let out a sigh, "What if you charge too much for building supplies and the ninja villages just send assassination squads to get rid of you ensuring their own success?" Jaaku looks at them almost insulted, "Why do you think I'm sill alive? Of course I charge fair prices for ninja. Because I'm not that fucking stupid to piss off the deadliest warriors in the world. The real cash cows are those fat and lazy Daimyos that look out for the entire land. You see while the Kage looks over an entire village of powerful shinobi, the Daimyo looks over the entire country, resulting in more people looking for better things to buy." The two look at each other then nod, "Alright what is the mission and the timeframe?" Asks Zabuza, "Ok then right down to it I like that. Your target is the head of the company Kyoso Construction. And he is expected to leave the land of rice's capitol to reach Konoha. And I'll be willing to raise the pay if he has more than his standard security, or ninja protecting him. And as for the time frame you will have a month to prepare, but he will most likely be most vulnerable on the road to Konoha, which will take him a week's time to get there. Now do you accept this job? Oh and the pay will be around 25,000,000 if you take this job." The two look at each other and smile the pay was good and the job should be simple enough, hell unless he hires ninja then they had this in the bag so to speak. "We accept." Jaaku smiles, "Splendid and if you need him Shima will offer his skills to you two." The two nod their heads in understanding and leap out a window and rush back to the hotel where Haku was staying.

Time Skip 1 month later

Two ninja were waiting in the trees sixty miles outside of Konoha with traps set to ensnare or kill the regular soldiers that the target had traveling with him, and the ninja they would personally deal with. From what Haku could tell them as a spy they planted in the city he had three ninja traveling with him all at least chunin rank. They look off into the distance waiting for them to arrive, but they knew it would be another day at least so the two began to talk about all sorts of topics. "So Kuai how goes Haku's Hyoton abilities?" Zabuza asks his partner, Sub-Zero smiles under his mask and looks over to the swordsman who currently was cooking some fish they had caught form the river an hour ago. "Well from what I can see he is improving by leaps and bounds with senbon as he is still studying the body as often as he can. And we've both been training in Suiton and Futon to increase the amount we jutsu we know. But as far as Hyoton goes he is very dedicated to his kekkei genkai, but he won't master it to my degree. As for jutsu here's what he knows so far." He then lists the jutsu that Haku can use in combat.

**Futon- Air Bullet jutsu **

**Suiton- Mizu Bushin no jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu) **

**Suiton- Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flaying Water Needles of Death)**

**Hyoton- Hissatsu Hyoso (Certain-Kill Ice Spears)**

**Hyoton- Freezing Sphere **

**Hyoton- Cryomancy **

Zabuza is impressed at the amount of jutsus that his young weapon was able to learn in such a short time after all Sub-Zero had only been with them for about two months. "Now I know that it's impressive to know a kekkei genkai, but I think we should give him a few more Suiton and Futon jutsu. After all isn't Hyoton an ace up his sleeve?" The former Kiri nin looks over at him and can see his point if someone were to learn how to combat Hyoton then Haku was SOL in a bad situation. "I see your point. Alright after this let's see if we can't go find any more Futon scrolls for both you and Haku. So that means we might have to move closer to Suna in order to find them. Now what about cryomancy will he be able to use on your level?" The older ice ninja looks to him and shacks his head, "No. Not the extent that I can, you see I can summon any weapon I choose on the fly and not even think about concentrating. But Haku can't do it in mid combat. So he will require hand signs and a little extra time for larger weapons. But the good news is when he trains enough he will be able to create smaller weapons such as senbon, kunai, shuriken, and maybe a tanto or sword." Zabuza took the news quiet well, but that also gave him the truth that Haku won't be able to master his bloodline like Sub-Zero, but he will still be a powerful force to anyone on the battlefield. "So let me ask you this Kuai, how does our world compare to your old world?"

Sub-Zero thought about that for some time and thought about the history, the powers, and the government. "To be honest there're only a few differences in the worlds that we come from. Where you have countries and ninja villages to govern the military, we had different worlds all together that each had a guardian that protected or ruled that world, but in a lot of cases the world was mostly left to it's own measures. And I must say there is a huge difference in the quantity of warriors. Where we only sent handfuls of fighters in each tournament to fight for the sake of their world, you have the five great villages and all those lesser ones as well, but all have skilled ninja among their ranks. But the history is still the same no matter where you go. People are suffering, and a savior comes to end it only to replace one warlord with another. That is the same in both cases, but as it always is there're those few that stand up to the darkness and fight back for the forces of good. And there're are those in the middle like us, renegades for life." They then fist bump to each other, as that was a running joke that Haku had come up with when he was listening around on the radio and found a comedy station.

They then wait another hour before Zabuza goes to sleep letting Sub-Zero take the first watch in case they arrive early. After about seven hours both ninja had woken up from their sleep and had begun to pick wild berries and eat the leftover fish that they ate last night while keeping watch on the road. And soon they saw the tell tale signs of a caravan with what they could guess to be three Konoha ninja and roughly twenty trained swordsmen. "Alright lets go over the plan one more time. The traps will deal with most of the regulars and if we're lucky then maybe one ninja who got cocky." Zabuza tells his partner one last time. He gets a nod form the ice user and a second later Sub-Zero activates, **"Hyoton Tombstone Teleport," **and disappears under the ground and watches from his pocket dimension. Meanwhile Zabuza puts on hand on his legendary blade the Kubikiribocho and waits for his prey to arrive.

The three Konoha ninja were at the back near the target and were taking their time getting to the village seeing as they never had a lot of down time since the young jinchuuriki was taken form outside the walls a few weeks ago. And ever since then either the Hokage, Danzo, the council, or the elders have been keeping most of the ninja staff chunin and above quiet busy. And what was the point of all these missions if all the pay that was built up is just sitting in their bank accounts. So the three talked among themselves, little did they know that in a pocket dimension beneath their feet was an ice-cold killer waiting for his opportunity to strike. "So Yumi, Saiku, what do you two plan on doing when we get back to Konoha for some down time? I don't know about you two, but I'm going out for barbecue with some friends if you want to come you can." The largest of the three ninja says to his teammates, he wore standard Konoha chunin gear and had short spiky brown hair and dark green eyes with his leaf head band metal plate attached to his jacket right over where his heart should be. "You know what Chijama I'll take you up on that offer the Uchiha have been making all the clansmen eat healthier. And I think I'll loose my mind if I have to choke down another fucking bowl bland vegetable soup. I mean I'm a man for crying out loud! And I will not be forced to give up the substance of life that we know and love known as beef!" Said the other shinobi of the group. He had on standard chunin or jonin combat gear with his head tied tightly around his forehead, and on his back were twin tanto. He had short wavy black hair and coal colored eyes, and for someone who claimed to be from the Uchiha clan he seemed quiet happy. This caused the one known as Chijama to smile a wide grin and the two then look over to the lone kunoichi of the group that Sub-Zero deducted was Yumi. "Alright fine I'll go with you two honestly you two can be somewhat retarded sometimes." This causes this the other two to cry anime tears, "You're so mean Yumi it was just lunch." This Yumi has on like her teammates the same flack jacket and gear, she also has long waist length chocolate brown hair and matching brown eyes with her forehead protector tied around her waist . Saiku then got a mischievous grin, "What afraid we'll keep you away from your precious boy toy Genma?" At hearing the name of her not so secret lover the kunoichi of the group began to blush a dark red, "Sh-Shut up Saiku!" But it was already too late as Chijama was laughing to, as was the client, and some the soldiers that were closer to the back. But the laughter stopped as soon as the echoing sounds of men screaming at their deaths pierced the air.

The three take defensive positions around the client Saiku reaching for his twin tanto and activating his sharingan, Yumi taking out a kunai that has an explosive tag ready, and Chijama was prepared with a jutsu on standby. But they look in front of them to see that only four of the original twenty guards remain the rest were dead thanks to traps. The first screams came from what looked like a pit filled with spikes at the bottom that appeared to have taken out around half of them. And the rest fell for trip wires launching kunai and shuriken impaling any and all that couldn't move in time. They see that the four are in a state of shock and they yell for them to get closer to the ninja. But they never made it as a shadow dropped form the trees and quickly killed them with fast, powerful, and continuous sword swings. After the carnage stopped the three faced the man responsible for their deaths. "Oi! You three look like you're smarter than the rest of those canon folly do me a favor and leave. That way my job gets easier and you all get to live."

They only look at him with cold glares as he wore sleeveless fishnet armor under a thick black ninja shirt that was also sleeveless and it showed the years of rigorous training in the form of muscle tone and scars. For his pants he wore a camouflaged black and forest greens, and browns, with his face covered in combat wraps with his Kiri headband tilted to his left side. And on his shoulder was the legendary Kubikiribocho. This was something that only Saiku noticed, "Well just our luck that we've got fight the famous 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' Momochi Zabuza. A-rank missing nin from Kirigakure wanted for the attempted assassination of the Mizukage. Looks like we just found a bonus reward for this mission." The others look to him and nod, Zabuza smiles seeing that they haven't discover Sub-Zero yet, "Well you see to know a lot about me why not tell me about yourselves?" They look to one another for a second before they decide to humor him.

"Very well it is somewhat honorable to know the name of the man or women who killed you. Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Saiku Uchiha and these are Yumi Yonota, and Chijama Akimichi. And as you can tell we are all jonin rank ninja." Zabuza smiles again then makes a big show of sniffing the air, "Just as I thought fresh out of the exams. No wonder you smell more like cologne than blood. This shouldn't take too long." The ninja square up Saiku nodding to Yumi who shifts her feet and Chijama slowly lowers his hands to his belt. Saiku then charges unsheathing both his tanto and attacking Zabuza in a full frontal assault while Yumi takes off after him Chijama just keeps his hands low to the ground waiting for the right time to attack.

Zabuza meets the Uchiha in a battle of kenjutsu and quickly shows that he is far superior in that factor, but as he was about to deliver the fatal blow to Saiku's head he sees out of the corner of his eye the earth start to move and shape into a spear and he hears the Akimichi call out a jutsu, **"Doton Rock Spear jutsu."** He then has to abandon his attack in order to avoid the attack from his side and once again Raiku is back to fighting him, but he adds his fire chakra to both tanto making them hotter than when they were first forged, "Like this trick Zabuza? Lets see how close they have to be to give you a nasty burn?" He then attacks once more with a new ferocity in his movements slashing and stabbing more often than defending.

Meanwhile Yumi was waiting for her cue to activate explosives and jutsu. She watches in worry that her teammate might do something rash and get himself killed by doing something stupid against Zabuza. After all he already got cocky once and that resulted in him having to be saved by Chijama. 'Just a little longer hang in there Saiku we know you can do it.' Meanwhile on the ground Saiku and Zabuza were engaged once again in kenjutsu, but the Uchiha using his sharingan a little more often and keeping the pressure on while dodging the swordsman's strikes he was almost sure that they might not need to pull out the team attacks, but he's been wrong before. And just as he thought Zabuza's speed, strength, reflexes, and kenjutsu skills were turning the battle in his favor even with the extra fire chakra Saiku could see the water chakra that Zabuza had been pumping into the air in order to cool the tanto down. So he jumps back a few yards and begins to perform hand signs.

Zabuza was fully prepared to pursue, but three kunai with explosive notes attached to them got in his way. He dodges the explosions, but is soon facing against Chijama and Yumi in a two vs. one match. Chijama is using his clan's famous jutsu that expand their bodies using them as giant weapons. He dodges another huge fist aimed to crush him with a substitution jutsu and was about to cut him in two when he heard a jutsu called out. **"Katon Flame Tongue jutsu."** He then looks to his left to see Yumi as she shoots a massive amount of fire straight towards him. He dodges, but is again attacked Saiku and Chijama in a taijutsu combo attack that knocks the wind out of him and sends him into a nearby tree. He slowly gets up and sees the two ninja quickly move out of way of something big. And to his horror it was the Uchiha who had finish his hand signs, "Ready mother fucker? Because here it comes, **"Raiton Falling Heaven."** He then slams his hands to the ground and the sky turns black as storm clouds begin to move in over the four ninja, and just as the jutsu suggested lightning started to rain from the sky all around Zabuza. It was only a matter of time before one hit him, so he tries to dodge as best as he can and one lands in front of him with a flash so bright that all had to cover their eyes because of it. The lightning then continues to strike until it finds it's mark.

Zabuza is electrocuted to his core, which almost looked like, an x-ray to the leaf jonin. They look to one another and smile at the thought of them defeating the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist.' But their hopes were soon crushed when they saw him turn into a puddle of water and they quickly find that their intended target had found them as he plants each foot onto Chijama and Yumi's chest cracking some ribs and sending them flying and a nasty laceration on Saiku's chest just left of his heart. The group then reforms all exhausted, but they could see that Zabuza was looking no better. So they come up with a plan for a combo attack by communicating to each other with hand signals and they charge at the tired swordsman. Who smiles at the challenge he is faced with, 'Huh it's good to see that Konoha isn't a bunch of pussies. At least they made a few good fighters reminds me of my days in ANBU.' HE then starts on and signs and stops on the bird seal, **"Suiton Water Drills."** Then from the lake behind him six huge spinning pillars of water shoot out into the air and are on their way to the Konoha ninja. They see it coming and Chijama summons a protective earth wall for him and Yumi Saiku simply dodges the rest and they continue towards their foe and they can see that he has become quiet winded and looks like there is not much fight left in him. So they pull out their ace.

Chijama performs the, **"Nikudan Sensha,** (Human Bullet Tank)" which turns him into a human pinball that is rolling at an alarming rate at the missing nin, but it doesn't end their as the other two use their own jutsu.

Saiku, **"Futon Grand Gust jutsu."**

And Yumi with, **"Katon Flame Tongue jutsu."**

Zabuza then can only watch as his body refused to move that the Akimichi tank was now covered in fire and got a extra bust of speed from the Futon jutsu. He can only barely hear the name of the attack, **"Super Team Combo, Rolling Inferno." **But just as the attack was about to kill him he feels a chill run down his spin, 'It's about time.' He is then pulled into Sub-Zero's pocket dimension safe from the human inferno. "Took you long enough asshole." Sub-Zero laughs at his partner, "Hey what's the matter you look tired, did they wear you out?" He taunts the former Kiri nin, "For your information they are actually three very skilled fighters of jonin rank no less and for me to hold my own for that long is not something to laugh about. And as I recall it was you who wanted me to hold back that way we could catch them off guard." "True now lets end this and go get Haku he's probably running low on cash seeing as we hid the rest." Zabuza laughs again, "What you've seen how that boy can eat. I've never seen someone eat that much dango in one sitting it's kind of scary."

Meanwhile in Konoha the purple haired kunoichi known as Anko sneezed right into a prisoner's mouth. "UH THAT WAS DISGUSTING! YOU STUPID BITCH LEARN TO COVER YOUR MOUTH! The prisoner screams at her, "Shut the fuck up pussy. It's just a little spit, I bet if this was any other situation you wouldn't have minded at all. Now then you were telling us about the two people that walked in your little club for scumbags. And by any chance did one of them happen to have two swords dressed almost entirely in yellow? Or did one look like a young kid with blonde hair?"

Mean while back at the battlefield sixty miles outside of Konoha the three jonin were looking around for Zabuza. "Ok either we completely burned him to a crisp or he escaped." Saiku tells his team. And they were about to add their information were they heard the disembodied voice of Zabuza, "Suiton Kirigakure no jutsu." They then see a thick heavy fog roll in and begin to panic as Zabuza was a master of the silent killing technique. So Saiku performs a light Futon jutsu to blow the wind away, "Like that will hide you from us Zabuza you forget that I know am an Uchiha jonin which means I've got a few Futon jutsus in my arsenal just in case." After saying that they see the former Kiri nin at the water's edge and they heard what sounded like a low chuckle, "Who said I was trying to hide myself." They realize what he meant, but it was too late.

"AHHHHHH!" They turn around at the sound of Chijama in agony and Yumi almost vomits at the sight. If front of them stood Chijama with a hand through his chest, and that hand happened to be holding his still beating heart. They see the man behind him that killed their friend and they can see that he had some kind of ice around his arms working like armor. They then see him crush the heart and rip his hand out of their former teammate's chest. "One down, two to go. So Zabuza how do you want to handle this? Do you want the Uchiha, or shall I take him?" Zabuza then flips his sword around in his grip and stares at Saiku with a smirk, "No I've got unfinished business with him."

They then all charge at one another and after short bout of taijutsu where Yumi managed to break two fingers punching Sub-Zero's ice gauntlets the two missing nin were at the lake's shore and started on the same jutsu and both stopped on the bird seal, **"Suiton Tsuin Suiryudan no jutsu** (Twin Water Dragon)." And from the lake behind them came out two huge and fast water dragons that crashed into the two hurt, and tired Konoha ninja. Saiku and Yumi were slow to get up from that last attack. They knew there was no way they were going to win after all they barely managed to pull out somewhat of a win against just Zabuza, but now that Chijama was dead and Zabuza brought a friend. It was going to get a lot harder now. "Why don't you take the honors Kuai. They've got nothing left and you tend to kill quick." Sub-Zero nods then takes off at blazing speeds and begins his assault on the two. Saiku knew he was going to loose as he had almost run out of chakra just trying to keep his wound from bleeding out too much and his sharingan had been deactivated, he looks over to Yumi who wasn't much better she was holding her hand as it looked like it had a few broken bones and what looked like frostbite. They then saw the ice ninja about to use a ninjutsu, **"Hyoton Icy Grave."** HE then freezes the ground around them and they narrowly dodge and watch as the ground that was hit by the ice is consumed by it. Taking cover in the trees the two ninja look over their wounds, "Saiku you're bleeding hasn't stopped I need to cauterize the wound hold still." She then lifts up his shirt to see that the slash form Zabuza was still bleeding and at the rate it was bleeding out he would pass out and die within a few minuets. So using a small D-rank Katon jutsu she burns the skin and tissue sealing the wound while her teammate had to bite on his sleeve in order not to conceal their position.

They look to see the new foe looking around it the trees, and a chill runs down their spine when they see him start forming hand signs, **"Hyoton Icy Rain."** He then throws two small ice orbs into the sky and they watch as both of tem explode into thousands of small ice senbon needles. "Oh shit! **Doton Earth Dome jutsu."** Saiku calls out and form the ground a small dome of rock and dirt rose out of the ground and protected the two from the thousands of tiny needles. But that was what Sub-Zero wanted for he now knew where they were hiding and so he began to charge over towards them with another jutsu ready. **"Futon Drilling Air Bullet jutsu."** And from out of his came three large spirals of air that easily went through the make shift shield narrowly missing the two inside. Said two were now escaping out of the gaping holes that were now behind them and quickly began to hide again.

"Yumi, do you have any soldier or blood pills?" She nods then throws him one of each. HE crunches both in his mouth and can feel a new kind of energy in his body. "Alright lets go." She nods and they both drop out of the tree and begin some more ninjutsu, **"Futon Grand Gust jutsu."**

"**Katon Flame Tongue jutsu."**

Sub-Zero watches from the ground as the young ninja perform a combo attack that almost caught him off guard. Almost. HE jumps over to some left over water form his earlier Suiton and starts another jutsu to quench the flames, **"Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu** (Great Waterfall)." And the water around him formed into a vortex protecting him form the intense flames. The two ninja were now out of ideas and almost out of chakra even with the blood and soldier pills Saiku was running on empty and Yumi wasn't much better. "I'll make this quick, and end each of your lives with one jutsu. **Hyoton Cryomancy"** Sub-Zero then charges at the two who can hardly move and forms solid ice in his hands and shapes it into a spear and aims directly at Yumi. But just as the blade was about end her life by piercing her heart something go tin the way and made the blade tilt a little to the right still hitting her, but non lethal. She blacks out from a combination of pain and shock and never gets to see what saved her. She can only hear what happens in the next few seconds before she is unconscious.

Meanwhile Saiku was clutching the ice spear with both of his hands trying to keep it away from his teammate's heart. "A noble effort, but futile she is already dead." Saiku then drops his hands and the spear starts to disappear. He falls on the ground on his back and can only glare up at the man who killed his teammates. "Zabuza the target is running back to the rice capitol go get him so we can get our money." Zabuza nods to his partner and takes of in the direction of the Rice capitol. And that leaves Sub-Zero alone with the dieing man known as Saiku. "I know that you hate me, but it part of our world. People you care about will be taken form you and you can't do a damn thing about it. You can only accept it for what it is." Sub-Zero says to the man, but he only sees a hate filled glare as Saiku slowly loose the light form his eyes and stars to die. "Before you die you said it was honorable to know the name of he who killed you. Well then allow me to tell you mine." HE ten takes off his assassin mask to shows the scar that Scorpion gave him in the second Mortal Kombat tournament. "MY name is Kuai Liang, or if you prefer you may call me Sub-Zero." Saiku raises his head one last time to spit the blood that had formed in his mouth at Sub-Zero, and finally dies as his head falls to the ground. A few minuets later Zabuza returns and tosses a storage scroll at his partner and they take off into the night leaving the bodies for Konoha to discover.

A few days later the two assassins were on their way to collect payment from Jaaku, but for some reason the two had a very bad feeling deep down in their gut that something is going to make their lives much more complicated. They reach the building and it was completely dark, a bad sign. The next was that no one was currently in side the building, another bad sign. But the final sing was that on the top floor they found both Jaaku and Shima Nara both dead with Shima's head cut clean off. "Shit. This can only mean one thing." Zabuza says while reaching for Kubikiribocho. While at the same time Sub-Zero was making an ice sword in both hands. Both hear a muffled breath and they knew what was coming next.

The Hunters had caught up. And were about to strike.

So springing into action both ninja blocked the incoming kunai knives that had been thrown from the shadows. They see their chance to escape so thinking quickly they jump out the seventh story window and quickly use their chakra to stick to the side of the building. But they look up to see two teams of two running after them, so they then know that they weren't getting out of there with out a fight. Landing and getting into a taijutsu stance the two look back at their attackers who had just landed. "Zabuza Momochi wanted for the assassination attempt of the Yondime Mizukage. Surrender now and we will kill you quickly. The same goes for your Hyoton wielding companion." The two look at one another and they were tired of talking and they were pissed this job had actually been worth the trouble and now they couldn't get their money. "Kuai let's break out all the tricks. You know what to do." Sub-Zero nods then starts on hand signs, **"Hyoton Aisu Bushin no jutsu.**(Ice Clone)" Then Sub-Zero takes off towards the four hinters, but as he's running four perfect copies appear out of ice and charge with him all forming kunai in their hands. The hunter prepare kunai as well and begin to retaliate. Meanwhile Zabuza creates four water clones and begins to charge as well and meets Sub-Zero as well as the Hunters. All ten Zabuzas and Sub-Zeros attack the hunters simultaneously, but the water clones and two of the ice clones are downed by a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

But as one of the Hunters stabs one of the two remaining ice clones the second he touches it with his kunai he is frozen solid and the real Sub-Zero smashes him to pieces with an ice hammer. The other three are in a state of shock that they don't see Zabuza and the other clone preparing a jutsu. **"Suiton Water Drills,"** and **"Futon Drilling Air Bullet."** The three hear the sound of high-pressure air and dodge in time to avoid the two attacks, but loose sight of Sub-Zero. They engage the other two killing the clone and about to take on Zabuza when a wall of ice shoots up form the ground protecting him form a few kunai. The leader looks around but doesn't see the Hyoton user, "Shark get rid of the wall. Eel keep your guard up." The shark masked one nods then begins on a jutsu, **"Katon Rising Sun."** Then out of his mouth came a huge ball of fire that easily removed the wall, but nothing was behind it and they couldn't sense their presence. 'Did they escape? Mizukage-sama is not going to be pleased that we lost another hunter.' He was about to order his team to fall back to base, but he felt a very cold chill run down his spine, trusting his gut he turns around to find that Shark had the Hyoton user's hand through his chest holding his heart, and Eel was split in two from Zabuza. He was about to retreat, but he found that he couldn't move thanks to a heavy sheet of ice crawling up his legs. HE turns his head as best as he can to see another clone of to the side with his hand placed on the ground, and when he turns back Zabuza is right in front of him.

"Alright now. You're going to tell us where your camp is and how many are left. As well as our current bounties, but first…." His hand then glows a bright blue and he slams it onto the captured nin's chest. "There now that your suicide seal has been removed. Feel free to start talking." The Hunter didn't say a word so Sub-Zero walked up and removed his mask to see that the hunter a short brown hair that was slightly longer on his left side and he had soft brown eyes, 'Ironic considering what he does for a living.' "Do you want to go back after being disgraced. After all a Hunter or ANBU ninja is never to have their mask removed. Don't you want to make our lives a little better since it's about the only thing you can do at this point." But surprisingly to Sub-Zero, and Zabuza the Hunter smiles. "You can both rot in hell." HE then crunches on a poison pill killing him in seconds.

"Fuck, we don't know where they are based and we don't know how many there are. I think we raid the place seal whatever valuables we can and take as much cash as we can find." Sub-Zero says anointed at the Hunter's last remark. "Might as well search the rest for any jutsu scrolls and then we'd better get moving Haku has probably blown through all the money we gave him. I swear that boy burns through money faster than nobles." Zabuza says in an annoyed voice to which Sub-Zero laughs. "Oh well lets get started." They then search the corpses finding only Suiton scroll, the storage scroll with Shima's head inside, plenty of kunai, maps, some ryo, and information on Haku, Kuai, and Zabuza. And after searching the compound they found. What hey were promised and more in the form of around 95,000,000 ryo and about another 120,000,000 in the forms of jewelry, furniture, weapons, and contracts for construction.

As they were leaving the Sub-Zero finally dawned on something, "Wait with Jaaku and our target dead who will take over as the construction king?" Zabuza simply smiled, "Well it's simple someone is going to have to 'build' their way to the top." And walking off to get Haku from the Rice capitol the two share a well-earned laugh. (Yes I know corny joke.)

Time Skip 4 years

Location Kumogakure

Smoke, Killer Bee Samui, her team, Atsui, Darui and the Raikage were all sitting in the Raikage's office and Smoke was going over a file that the Raikage had given him to look over. "So Raikage-sama if I may ask why me? It's not that I don't respect your judgment it's just that I'm not quiet sure if I'm the best choice for this assignment." Smoke stated to everyone in the room Smoke stood in the same uniform that he had arrived in and even though that cloud graciously offered him their own gear he only took the weapons he needed seeing as his current outfit fitted him perfectly and reminded him of his best friend who he was still trying to look for. (It's the MK 9 first costume. The one where his hair is out.) "Well Tomas, it was an easy decision. Seeing as you are the only known wielder of the smoke kekkei genkai, it was only natural that you teach another student with another rare ability." Smoke again looks down at the file he has been given and sighs.

Since he came to Kumogakure four years ago he has made both friends in the forms of A, Bee, Samui, Darui, and Omoi. But for some reason Atsui and Samui's teammate Karui will not get along with him, but it didn't matter to him seeing as he was Karui's superior and he had defeated Atsui in multiple sparing matches. HE had also gained a reputation around Kumo because of his kekkei genkai and impressive combat abilities. HE had earned the name Smog of Kumo when he was forced to use his Black Death jutsu on a mission that went wrong. Speaking of missions in his four years as a jonin he hasn't really had too many high rank missions. He assumed it was because that the Raikage wanted to keep him around until he could pass his bloodline onto the next generation. But he enjoyed the missions he was given nonetheless and had actually found people like Darui, Samui, and Omoi to be less annoying than the others he was forced into missions with like Atsui, and Karui. And don't ever remind him of a mission with Bee. At the end of one suicide look like a very good option by the end. But this was something he never saw coming. He looks down at the file yet again while listening to the Raikage explain the details. Of his new student.

Name: Bara Niwashi

Age: 10 years old

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Solid black with five different strips of hair in five different colors one for each base element

Eye Color: Light sky blue almost hazel

Rank: Genin Elite of Kumogakure

Skills: Bara has a very rare kekkei genkai that allows him to use all five base elements in the form of roses. For example red petals will catch fire, blue will turn into water, brown will become earth, yellow will change into lightning, and green will use the wind. However he has only been able to unlock lightning and fire, and even then lightning is his main ninjutsu of choice. Taijutsu wise he is lacking a bit preferring to use long or mid range combat to his advantage. And from what we have observed in the academy he will also try to use his rose bloodline in the form of throne like genjutsu. Bara is a decent strategist preferring to take orders rather than give them. Average skill with ranged non-ninjutsu weapons. He also has a peculiar interest in bojutsu using a chakra bo that can both extend it's range and channel electricity and chakra through it, somewhat making up for poorer than average taijutsu. He was quickly labeled a prodigy in many categories but since he flew through the classes so quickly he was unable to bond with many of the students who quickly grew jealous of him. Thus making his teamwork suffer.

Personality: Bara might be a little difficult to teach form time to time because he suffers form a minor superiority complex because of how fast he excelled through the lessons that he was given. So you might need to remind him of who is in charge. But is a quick learner who can adapt to most lessons.

Smoke looks to the Raikage, "So you want me to teach this Bara kid how to use his kekkei genkai and ninjutsu better. As well as improve his taijutsu and teamwork." He gets a nod from A, "Yes, and the reason besides the fact that both you and him have very rare bloodlines. You are one of our best jonin despite being here for only four years. And I must say that is no easy accomplishment. You are to meet Bara, give him your test, and if he passes take him on one or two D-rank missions before you can call it a day. Understand?" Smoke nods then follows the Raikage and Bee out of the office with Darui close behind.

They arrive at the graduation ceremony and team placement and Smoke takes his place next the other jonin sensei gathered there before looking at the Raikage who was in the front of the room. "Alright you are all gathered here today to help teach this new generation the strength of Kumo and the power of lightning. You will each received your squad telling you all about your students skills, personality, and the best possible way to train them. Now then you may enter the next room and wait for your students." He then leaves Bee in charge with a clipboard reviewing the names of students, sensei, and team type. When Smoke was called the rest of them look over to the silver haired ninja and can see why he would be given the young prodigy.

Meanwhile in the classroom Bara was having to deal with the usual glares that the older kids sent his way. 'It's not my fault I'm better than them, they just didn't take their training serious enough.' Bara then looks up to his chunin sensei walk through the door, "Good morning my young ninja. Today is your first day out in the real world, but before that you will be assigned to a team and sensei that will continue to train you as you further your ninja career. Now then lets begin Team 1 will be…" He then goes on and on until he reaches the last team. And Bara looks around him and can see that everyone else was placed on a team yet he was still uncalled, "Um sensei which team am I on?" The sensei looks at the list trying to find Bara's name and he was about to tell him when another kid spoke up. "Why do you think? You're too young to be a ninja Bara just go home to your clan maybe they can baby you some more." Bara looked heartbroken at the possibility that he would have to stay another year in the academy. The reason that he was trying so hard was because he had heard of several other ninja like Itachi Uchiha, Zabuza Momochi, and Kakashi Hatake that they had all graduated at early ages sure he didn't do at nine, five, six, but three years ahead was pretty good. And yes he came from a clan, but they didn't baby him. The only ones who actually paid any attention to him were his older brother and their grandmother since both of their parents were killed in an attack form Iwa since they were still pissed off that Kumo had made an alliance with Konoha. Leaving them with only smaller villages and the possibility of Kiri that is if the Mizukage chose to accept their alliance. He was just about to get up and leave when the chunin called out his name.

"Bara Niwashi. You are actually not a genin but a genin elite. So that means you will be alone with a single jonin to help teach you and your jonin is…." Then the door was kicked in a thick cloud of blackish grey smoke quickly came into the room spiting out a man that had solid grey and black armor on with long smooth silver hair and his Kumo symbol etched into his face mask that covered the lower half of his face. He was quiet muscular saying that he was quiet good at taijutsu, but from the small amounts of smoke coming off of his body he also had jonin level, or maybe even better ninjutsu abilities. "I'm looking for Bara Niwashi." HE then sees the young elite and walks over the multi hair colored genin, and could also see that he was about the same skin ton as Samui. "I'm guessing that you are my new student. Meet me at training ground 45 in twenty minuets." HE then vanishes in a plume of smoke, leaving a stunned class and a grinning Bara.

Fifteen minuets later Bara arrives at what looks like the remnants of a battlefield. He looks around to see that there were burnt trees, trees that were cut in half, small to large craters in the ground, and even tell tale signs of Bee-sama'a trade mark lariat attacks. He looks around the place and sees his new sensei at the end of the field towards what looked like a lake. He walks over to his sensei and sees that he was sitting down eating an apple, but when he saw him the apple slowly caught fire before he threw it into the lake. "Ah you've arrived, please sit down. Now then let's begin with introductions. You will tell me your likes, dislike, hobbies, and dreams for the future. Here I'll go first. My name is Tomas Vrbada. And I like to train, eat high quality food every now and then, and I also like to take on suicide missions. I dislike those who think that comrades are not important, those who think that they are better than everyone else, and anyone who disrespects my village. My hobbies are training, learning new ninjutsu, and pissing off Atsui and Karui whenever I can. And my dream for the future is to find two friends that I lost some time ago.

After listening to his sensei talk Bara was confused, but decided to put it off seeing as he might learn later. "Ok my name is Bara Niwashi, and I like training, my brother, and my grandmother. I dislike those who try and put me down just because I'm younger than them, and those who would try and bring harm to my home and clan. My hobbies are training, gardening, and practicing jutsu with my older brother when he comes back from missions. And my goal for the future is to become a great ninja for my village." Smoke smiles at his new student and then stands up and proceeds to summon a smoke clone and has it tie his hands behind his back. Bara stood confused, "Um sensei what are you doing?" Smoke then dispels that clone and looks back to Bara, "Well Bara this is your final test before you can become a genin. Your goal is to either land one blow on me, or last twenty minuets against me in a taijutsu only fight." Bara stood his eyes wide at the task he had been given. He knew he was good for his age, but he's not stupid enough to think he can last that long against a jonin in just taijutsu. "Sensei if I try to land one blow on you can I use ninjutsu?" Smoke nods, "Well then let's get started."

Bara then goes through roughly ten hand signs before slamming his left hand on the ground, **"Rozton Yellow Flower Plant."** then from his hand lighting shoots out from his hand straight at Smoke to which he simply jumps over it. "Ha got you! **Yellow Flower Grow." **Then from the ground the lightning that Bara had summoned suddenly sprang out from the ground and Smoke was barely able to dodge, 'Hmm an interesting attack let's see what else he's got.' Smoke then charges at him and flips towards him bringing his foot down onto the ground creating a small crater where Bara once stood. 'Oh that was close better stay at a distance if I want to even survive this test.' Bara then charges and begins another on another jutsu, **"Rozton Yellow Flower Bloom."** HE then releases a huge amount of lightning in the shape of an actual rose and it stars to spin and grow in size as it comes closer and closer to Smoke. Smoke dodges yet again and he can see that Bara is running away towards the trees. "Bara hiding won't do you any good against me." But Smoke saw that Bara wasn't trying to hide, "I got you now sensei. **Rozton Red Flower Bloom."** And just his last attack the fire shaped rose grew in size until Smoke realizes his target isn't him it's the trees in the small forest. 'Clever using his environment to his advantage.' Smoke than leaps out of the forest and duck under effortlessly Bara's attempt at a lariat, "Is that all you've got. I must say the comments about you young genius might be a little exaggerated." Bara can see that he was low on chakra and he only had one last jutsu up his sleeve so he decides to change it a little bit in order to pass the test. He then goes through another set of hand signs, **"Rozton Yellow Flower Scatter."** He then pushes out his hands as dozens of small yellow petals come out of his sleeves which then right before Smoke's eyes turn into lightning and begin to circle him and then come at him at super sonic speeds once or twice hitting him. Once he got over his shock he saw that the kid was absolutely drained. "Wow Bara that was incredible, you actually managed to hit me. But next time try an attack that actually does damage or else it's just a waste of chakra. As you can tell." AS Bara slowly gets up still panting he sees that his attack did absolutely nothing to his new sensei, "You know sensei that was actually my ultimate attack I just increased the number and lowered the power in order to actually hit you."

Smoke laughs and snaps the string that his clone tied around him, "Well you pass that's for sure. Now the Raikage wanted to have you take at least one D-rank mission, but you're too tired to even think about a mission so just go home rest kid you earned it. And be here tomorrow morning for training at 7:15 understood?" He gets an enthusiastic nod before he disappears to go report to the Raikage.

An hour later Smoke and about fourteen other jonin had reported to the Raikage, "Alright I want to know how many genin teams passed the test this year. And if they failed I want a reason why they failed. You may begin in order of your teams starting with team 1." The Raikage said. To which fifteen jonin stepped up including Smoke.

"Team 1 passed sir."

"Team 2 passed sir."

"Team 3 failed sir. They need more work all around, but mainly in their ability to see traps and genjutsu."

"Team 4 failed sir. They each need to learn how to properly set traps and hide better."

"Team 5 passed sir."

"Team 6 failed sir. Their teamwork was awful, they even left one teammate for dead so to speak in order try and draw me out."

"Team 7 passed sir."

"Team 8 failed sir. Their tracking skills need a lot of work as do their ninjutsu skills."

"Team 9 failed sir. They were an all around mess, and one of them didn't even show up today."

"Team 10 passed sir."

"Team 11 passed sir."

"Team 12 failed sir. They need to each work on genjutsu and taijutsu more."

"Team 13 didn't even show up today. Failed by disobeying orders sir."

"Team 14 failed sir. I caught them cheating at my test."

It was then Smoke's turn to step up. "Bara Niwashi passed sir."

The Raikage rubs his head, "This is not what I expected, but seeing that there are at least some teams that passed it's not a total waste for the village so lets check. Teams 1,2,5,7,10,11 and genin elite Bara Niwashi all passed they are to be given missions starting tomorrow. AS for the others another year at the academy. Accept for those who skipped the test they are to become civilians and never aloud to enter the academy again. All the jonin bow and were about to leave when the Raikage called in Smoke, "Tomas if you could come in here there is something we need to discus regarding Bara Niwashi." Smoke closes the door and walks into A's office and stands at attention facing his leader. "I saw the test you gave him and to land a blow on a jonin as talented as yourself is quiet impressive. But I'm not here to talk about something that needs both your and Bee's attention." This caught the both men's attention as Bee had no idea that he was needed for a mission. You two will be charged with helping capture a criminal known as Itachi Uchiha former shinobi and ANBU of Konohagakure. You two have worked with this man before." Both nod their heads remembering when they tried to find the killer of their ambassador to Konoha. "Well it appears that he has gone rouge and might be in the area so I want you two to take teams out in three days to check as I already have Hunters and other jonin looking all around for him. Understood?" Both shinobi nod and then leave the room once A waves his hand before screaming in agony after looking at hi stack of paper work.

**Yep that's a rap. That's chapter three I hope you guys like it.**

**As always leave a review about what you thought, I enjoy reading them.**

**And yes the next chapter will be Scorpion and Naruto focused, and yes Naruto will be somewhat Scorpion like, but I'll try not to make him too close to Scorpion's outfit or skills. **

**Stay Cool. **


End file.
